Starlit's Arrival
by Kittie1
Summary: A new addition is added on to Team Lightyear. She knows Bootster, she a princess, XR's got a crush. What more could go wrong?! Please, please REVEIW! AND BE HONEST!
1. Starlits' Arrival

Starlit's Arrival  
  
  
  
7 years into the past...  
  
A bright flash woke up the sleeping creature. "Littie! Starlit, ya gotta wake up!" Cried a terrified voice. Starlite Galaxyshimmer Moonbrite, a part Tangean, part human, and part of a rare race of a species of Catorceans, a humanoid cat race, woke with a curse. She looked up at the hulking Joadian creature infront of her and groaned. "What now Booster?! What happened at...," she glanced at her watch, "one am?". Booster looked fearful, "there's a group of people here for you. They say they know who you are.".  
  
Starlite, was a run away princess, with an ear for music, a hand for tools, and enough Catorcean\Tangean mind power to knock out a Maw at thirty paces. Hyper and with a heart of gold, the child was always willing to aid a hand. But when suitors had come to look for her hand in marraige, she fled to planet with a band of reble royals and common children and teens. Her face was usually hidden under grime or had streaks of motor oil on it. Her hands were always dirty and always had some kind of tool in them. The amount of dirt and oil under her fingernails would've made an earthworm green with envy. She was they type of mechanic that always held a socketwrench in one pocket, a hammer hanging off her leather belt, and a screwdriver through the top part of her braid. She had the tanned skin of a human, long black hair that was unusually spiked on the top and unkept, behind her in a sloppy braid held by two enormus beads to size of baseballs. But her nails could extend and pop out as claws of a cat would, out of her hair poked two cat ears too. Her eyes were a dark green. As for her teeth, her two eye teeth, were sharpened fangs, she liked to keep them that way too. But out of all that, sticking out of the seat of her pants, she had a tail. Just a simple cat tail but it was very strong, it could hold her up and if she back flipped, she could bounce on it to aid her. She had always hated her name, so she dicided to just call herself Starlit, instead of Starlite. But on her birth certicificate, it still said, 'Starlite.'  
  
She blanched as she said, "are you sure Booster?. The overgrown dino nodded. Sighing she packed what little things she owned, some items of clothing, a bit of money, but there was one thing she held close to her heart. It was a tiny gold and silver locket with some writing on it that said, 'B.S.M S.Gs.M. BFFE'. Very childish, yes, but heart warming. Sighing she whispered, "I knew they would catch up with me sooner or later. I just didn't think this soon." She looked up to the massive Booster and looked down at the silver and gold pendant. Reaching down, she snapped it in half, so there was on silver half, and one gold half. She handed the gold half to him and that was the side that said, 'S.Gs.M', and 'BF'. While she had the silver half with the half that said 'B.S.M.' and 'FE'. She smiled. "Now we'll always remeber eachother.". Walking out of the room, she saw somthing she thought she would never have to see again. The trouble causing band of teens more known as, 'The ET's.'. She sighed and walked up to the leader, who yanked her tail, hard and she bit back a yelp of pain. She shook her head at Booster who at the moment was in mid-step to him. "About time we found you. Never thought I would miss having you around, runt." He said. "Never thought I'd have to see your ugly face again." Starlit hissed. Suddenly, Booster yelled, "NOW!". Starlit, in the one fluid motion that only cats and her race of people can have, ripped out a smoke bomb and threw it to the ground. Quickly, she knocked of one of the thugs helmets, ripped him of his spacesuit, and jumped on his space board. "PEACE!" She screamed. She hovered out the door and Booster called as the gang raced after her, "I'LL SEE YOU AGAIN, LITTIE! GOODBYE!".  
  
7 years to present...  
  
'I promised that I'd never ever hurt him like that again. Now look what I did. Went and joined the Galactic Alliance and beacme some dumb nobody in a white suit.' she thought. Now gracefully aged, Starlite Galaxyshimmer Moonbrite, now sixteen years old, looked down at the horror that was her. She had joined Star Command. How stupid. Her skin which was once constantly filthy, was now tanned and smooth. Her once dull, sloppy spiked black hair was shiny and pulled up in two loops benind her head in the same gigantic beads she used as a child and those annoying black bangs wtill misted over her eyes too. Her fangs and claws were still sharp, and her tail was still quick and nimble. And even though she many not have be near machines as much as she used to, she still had that nack for machines and those lightning fast movements with her tools. But she still wore that half of the heart. She also knew Booster, wherever the hell he was, has his half too. Suddeny, a stern voice came over the intercom, "RANGER MOONBRITE, TO THE CONTROL ROOM...NOW!". Sighing she walked down the massive halls trying to find her way there, occasianaly getting bits of ways to get there from higher ranking officers but after about 15 miners, she found herself infront of the head of Star Command, Commander Nebula.  
  
"Ranger Moonbrite Galaxyshimmer Starlite, SIR. Reporting for what ever the heck you sent me down for!" She said with an air of attitude, very typical for her. Nebula glared at her as he said, "you've been here for all of an entire year Moonbrite, your still a minor, so I can't fire you. You've set off everything from stink bombs to cherry bombs off in the restrooms, hypnotized the LGM's to make em' think I was a cup o' coffee for an entire month, and tinkered with anything anything and everything electronic in the station. Heck, you've even got that Desk to leave me the heck alone. I think it's time I set you up with a team. And I have just the one for a kid with an attitude. He pressed a button and said, "Buzz, you and your team can come in now.". The door opened and Buzz and his team walked in. Starlit gasped as her eyes fell on Booster. "B-Booster? Izzat you?"She asked. Booster was slightly taken aback. How did this girl know him? Sure did look like Littie. But she ran away along time ago. And there was deffanitaly no way that this girl, could be Littie. "I'm guessing you two know eachother?" Buzz asked him. Booster arched one brow. If this was his best friend... "XR, gimmie that wrench." He hissed to him. The robot looked slightly confused at this request but obliged and handed it to him behind the girl's line of sight. Buzz caught sight of what he was going to do but couldn't stop him in time. Booster flung the wrench at the girl with all his might. It was going to whallop her right between her pretty green eyes any millisecond now.... But sudddenly, with one lighting quick fluid motion, she caught the wrench, spun it 'round once, twice, three times between her slender fingers, tossed it into the air, caught it with her tail, and placed it in her hair. Smiling she removed it and casually tossed it back to XR who looked shell-shocked. "Littie!" Booster exclaimed. He lumbered to her as fast as he could. He picked her up in his enourmus arms in a big hug. "I thought I would never see you again! I was so scared!" 'Littie' exclaimed as she returned the hug gladly. He set her down and Starlite shook hands with XR. "Hello there..."the idiotic robot said in his smoothest voice. Starlit giggled as she ran a hand through her bangs.  
  
"Sweet Mother of Venus! Only a Catorcean would have those movements...wait...XR...what do you have about that runaway princess oh say...three years ago? That would explain the ears too." Buzz asked. While they were doing that, Nebula said, "Starlit, I see you've met your teamates, now go and talk to them!". And with that, he left. Mira walked up and shook hands only to realise her and went right through it! "Sorry! That happens from time to time...". She tried it again only to recive the same results. With wide eyes, Mira looked down at the suprisingly short girl and realization hit her. "Your a Tangean!" She yelped. She smirked with a michivious air around her. "Half. Mom was half Tangean half human, and Dad was Catorcean half human. But don't go thinkin just because I'm not full Tangean that my powers ain't as good as yours are. Long story."Starlite explained. "Can we at least know your name? You beatuful, lovely, creamy skinned, big-busted---"XR was cut off from his flirting by Starlit saying, "if I tell you my name will you stop trying to make a pass on me?". The robot nodded dumbly. "Starlit Galaxyshimmer Moonbrite.". Buzz looked ruleful, "try telling us your full name?". Starlit sighed and gave Buzz a 'spit-venom' look. "Princess Starlite Galaxyshimmer Moonbright. There. I said it. Fenito. If anybody, and I mean anybody, calls me princess, I'll go el poyo loco on your sorry hide. Right Booster?" Starlit remarked sourly. Booster nodded carefully. "I don't like any memoreis from my life one my home planet. My father was and probally still is, very hard headed.". Mira nodded, "I know what that's like. My father drives me crazy. He always will.". Littie nodded with a sudden sigh. "My father and my father must wither be very good friends or mortal enimes. I still don't know much about my family cept' that my father made all the disions. That was that. No questions asked. I hated it so much. I was around eight when my father said that I had to start lookin' for a suitor." She sighed. Mira looked agast. "You were that young? Your dad is harsh." She said to her. "Then how old are you now?" Mira asked her again. "Sixteen. Um, my birthday isn't untill January." Littie answered. She ran a hand through her bangs. "I never liked it back home on Cataracen. It always was 'commity this, or 'commutiy that'. And stuff like, 'no Princess it's unfitting for you to be playing ball with the others.'. Or 'I don't like your attitude Starlite.'. Of course only the high ranking officers, commity workers and of course my father could say things like the last two." She explained. Mira smiled. "It was almost exactly the same back on Tangea. That's why I left. Now I'm not preaching but...I think you made a wise desison leaving.". Littie shrugged. "I'm just glad that I'm back with Booster. He taught me how to live like normal people do. He always said I was good with music and machines. I can see why." Starlit replied to her. XR was at this point still thinking up pickup lines when he thought up one. He smirked dangerously. If he messed up on saying this one little bit, the response was REALLY gonna hurt. He tapped Littie's leg and she looked down. "Yes?" She asked him. "I have magical poooooooooowwwwwwwwweeeeeeeeerrrrrrrs. You are getting veeeerrrrrrrrry sleeeeeeeeepppppy. Sleeeeeeeeeeepppppy. I want you to make everyone leeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaavvvvvvvvvveeeeeeeeee.Thennn taaaaaaakkkkkkee offffffffff your suit.....man I hope there'se nothin underrrrrr ittttttttt....." He said in a sarcastically spooky hypnotists voice as he waved his fingers around. Of course he said the latter to himself. Boosters eyes opened wide as he shouted, "XR no!". A split second too late. Littie glared and her claws popped out, her cat ears began twitching. In the blink of an eye, XR was scrap metal. Retracting her claws, Littie folded her arms with a 'hmph!'. She turned to Buzz and asked, "is he always this perverted, sir? Or is it a robot's time of the month? Or the fact that he has no tact what-so-ever?". Mira strugled to hold back barely contained laughter as Buzz merely rolled his eyes and Booster sighed. "Ow. I knew I should've just stayed quiet...."XR moaned. Sighing, Little looked at her bestfriend and new aqquaintances. "I think my life has fianally take the high road." She giggled. "Don't worry, XR. I can always rebuild what ever I demolish or take apart. Don't worry." Littie giggled. Gathering up the parts of XR she walked out. Suddenly, one his head fell out of her arms. "This is gonna hurt..." He muttered. Her tail though quickly lashed out and caught him in the blink of an optic. Not noticing where she placed him, she accidently set him right infront of her chest. Even though spacesuits aren't designed to give cleaveage or shape, umm her's did and XR's forurantite head managed to land right there. "I'm in heavean. Do not desturb....."He saighed happily.  
  
To be continued.....  
  
A\N: So? What do you think so far? This is my first BLoSC so be gentle! Please! But if you give me any flames, I'll just use them to cook the neighbors damn dog over. Stupid dog bit my typing hand. Happened in November, must have thought I smelled like turkey. But now it's almost New Years, and I'M GONNA GO SEE JIMMY NUTRON TOMORROW! Yea! What? I like that stuff! I'm out!  
  
~Peace~Love~Happiness~And Cherry Cokes for all~Kittie~ 


	2. Littie's Arrival (New and Revamped)

Littie's Arrival  
  
  
  
A\N: Okay. Much to flames and UNpopular reveiw, I'm going to make a few changes in my story. But that's for me to know and for you to find out. And this time folks, only constructive critisim. Okay?  
  
7 years into the past...  
  
A bright flash woke up the sleeping creature. "Littie! Lit, ya gotta wake up!" Cried a terrified voice. Littie Moonbrite, a part Tangean, and part of a rare race of a species of Catorceans, a humanoid cat race, woke with a curse. She looked up at the hulking Joadian creature infront of her and groaned. "What now Booster?! What happened at...," she glanced at her watch, "one am?". Booster looked fearful, "there's a group of people here for you. They say they know who you are.".  
  
Littie, was a run away princess, with an ear for music, a hand for tools, and enough Catorcean\Tangean mind power to knock out a Maw at thirty paces. Hyper and with a heart of gold, the child was always willing to aid a hand. But when suitors had come to look for her hand in marraige, she fled to planet with a band of reble royals and common children and teens. Her face was usually hidden under grime or had streaks of motor oil on it. Her hands were always dirty and always had some kind of tool in them. The amount of dirt and oil under her fingernails would've made an earthworm green with envy. She was they type of mechanic that always held a socketwrench in one pocket, a hammer hanging off her leather belt, and a screwdriver through the top part of her braid. She had the tanned skin of a human, long black hair that was unusually spiked on the top and unkept, behind her in a sloppy braid held by two enormus beads to size of baseballs. But her nails could extend and pop out as claws of a cat would, out of her hair poked two cat ears too. Her eyes were a dark green. As for her teeth, her two eye teeth, were sharpened fangs, she liked to keep them that way too. But out of all that, sticking out of the seat of her pants, she had a tail. Just a simple cat tail but it was very strong, it could hold her up and if she back flipped, she could bounce on it to aid her.  
  
She blanched as she said, "are you sure Booster?. The overgrown dino nodded. Sighing she packed what little things she owned, some items of clothing, a bit of money, but there was one thing she held close to her heart. It was a tiny gold and silver locket with some writing on it that said, 'B.S.M S.Gs.M. BFFE'. Very childish, yes, but heart warming. Sighing she whispered, "I knew they would catch up with me sooner or later. I just didn't think this soon." She looked up to the massive Booster and looked down at the silver and gold pendant. Reaching down, she snapped it in half, so there was on silver half, and one gold half. She handed the gold half to him and that was the side that said, 'S.Gs.M', and 'BF'. While she had the silver half with the half that said 'B.S.M.' and 'FE'. She smiled. "Now we'll always remeber eachother.". Walking out of the room, she saw somthing she thought she would never have to see again. The trouble causing band of teens more known as, 'The ET's.'. She sighed and walked up to the leader, who yanked her tail, hard and she bit back a yelp of pain. She shook her head at Booster who at the moment was in mid-step to him. "About time we found you. Never thought I would miss having you around, runt." He said. "Never thought I'd have to see your ugly face again." Littie hissed. Suddenly, Booster yelled, "NOW!". Littie, in the one fluid motion that only cats and her race of people can have, ripped out a smoke bomb and threw it to the ground. Quickly, she knocked of one of the thugs helmets, ripped him of his spacesuit, and jumped on his space board. "I'm outta here!" She screamed. She hovered out the door and Booster called as the gang raced after her, "I'LL SEE YOU AGAIN, LITTIE! GOODBYE!".  
  
7 years to present...  
  
'I promised that I'd never ever hurt him like that again. Now look what I did. Went and joined the Galactic Alliance and beacme some dumb nobody in a white suit.' she thought. Now gracefully aged, Littie Moonbrite, now sixteen years old, looked down at the horror that was her. She had joined Star Command. How stupid. Her skin which was once constantly filthy, was now tanned and smooth. Her once dull, sloppy spiked black hair was shiny and pulled up in two loops benind her head in the same gigantic beads she used as a child and those annoying black bangs wtill misted over her eyes too. Her fangs and claws were still sharp, and her tail was still quick and nimble. And even though she many not have be near machines as much as she used to, she still had that nack for machines and those lightning fast movements with her tools. But she still wore that half of the heart. She also knew Booster, wherever the hell he was, has his half too. Suddeny, a stern voice came over the intercom, "RANGER MOONBRITE, TO THE CONTROL ROOM...NOW!". Sighing she walked down the massive halls trying to find her way there, occasianaly getting bits of ways to get there from higher ranking officers but after about 15 miners, she found herself infront of the head of Star Command, Commander Nebula.  
  
"Ranger Moonbrite Littie, SIR. Reporting for what ever the heck you sent me down for!" She said with an air of attitude, very typical for her. Nebula glared at her as he said, "you've been here for all of an entire year Moonbrite, your still a minor, so I can't fire you. You've set off everything from stink bombs to cherry bombs off in the restrooms, hypnotized the LGM's to make em' think I was a cup o' coffee for an entire month, and tinkered with anything anything and everything electronic in the station. Heck, you've even got that Desk to leave me the heck alone. I think it's time I set you up with a team. And I have just the one for a kid with an attitude. He pressed a button and said, "Buzz, you and your team can come in now.". The door opened and Buzz and his team walked in. Littie gasped as her eyes fell on Booster. "B-Booster? Izzat you?"She asked. Booster was slightly taken aback. How did this girl know him? Sure did look like Littie. But she ran away along time ago. And there was deffanitaly no way that this girl, could be Littie. "I'm guessing you two know eachother?" Buzz asked him. Booster arched one brow. If this was his best friend... "XR, gimmie that wrench." He hissed to him. The robot looked slightly confused at this request but obliged and handed it to him behind the girl's line of sight. Buzz caught sight of what he was going to do but couldn't stop him in time. Booster flung the wrench at the girl with all his might. It was going to whallop her right between her pretty green eyes any millisecond now.... But sudddenly, with one lighting quick fluid motion, she caught the wrench, spun it 'round once, twice, three times between her slender fingers, tossed it into the air, caught it with her tail, and placed it in her hair. Smiling she removed it and casually tossed it back to XR who looked shell-shocked. "Littie!" Booster exclaimed. He lumbered to her as fast as he could. He picked her up in his enourmus arms in a big hug. "I thought I would never see you again! I was so scared!" Littie exclaimed as she returned the hug gladly. He set her down and Littie shook hands with XR. "Hello there..."the idiotic robot said in his smoothest voice. Littie giggled as she ran a hand through her bangs.  
  
"Sweet Mother of Venus! Only a Catorcean would have those movements...wait...XR...what do you have about that runaway princess oh say...three years ago? That would explain the ears too." Buzz asked. While they were doing that, Nebula said, "Littie, I see you've met your teamates, now go and talk to them!". And with that, he left. Mira walked up and shook hands only to realise her and went right through it! "Sorry! That happens from time to time...". She tried it again only to recive the same results. With wide eyes, Mira looked down at the suprisingly short girl and realization hit her. "Your a Tangean!" She yelped. She smirked with a michivious air around her. "Half. Mom was Tangean, and Dad was Catorcean. But don't go thinkin just because I'm not as old as you that my Tangean powers ain't as good as yours are. Long story."Littie explained. "Can we at least know your name? You beatuful, lovely, creamy skinned, ---"XR was cut off from his flirting by Littie saying, "if I tell you my name will you stop trying to make a pass on me?". The robot nodded dumbly. "Littie Moonbrite.". Buzz looked ruleful, "try telling us your full name?". Littie sighed and gave Buzz a 'spit-venom' look. "Princess Littie Moonbright. There. I said it. Fenito. If anybody, and I mean anybody, calls me princess, I'll go el poyo loco on your sorry hide. Right Booster?" Littie remarked sourly. Booster nodded carefully. "I don't like any memoreis from my life one my home planet. My father was and probally still is, very hard headed.". Mira nodded, "I know what that's like. My father drives me crazy. He always will.". Littie nodded with a sudden sigh. "My father and my father must wither be very good friends or mortal enimes. I still don't know much about my family cept' that my father made all the disions. That was that. No questions asked. I hated it so much. I was around eight when my father said that I had to start lookin' for a suitor." She sighed. Mira looked agast. "You were that young? Your dad is harsh." She said to her. "Then how old are you now?" Mira asked her again. "Sixteen. Um, my birthday isn't untill January." Littie answered. She ran a hand through her bangs. "I never liked it back home on Cataracen. It always was 'commity this, or 'commutiy that'. And stuff like, 'no Princess it's unfitting for you to be playing ball with the others.'. Or 'I don't like your attitude Littie.'. Of course only the high ranking officers, commity workers and of course my father could say things like the last two." She explained. Mira smiled. "It was almost exactly the same back on Tangea. That's why I left. Now I'm not preaching but...I think you made a wise desison leaving.". Littie shrugged. "I'm just glad that I'm back with Booster. He taught me how to live like normal people do. He always said I was good with music and machines. I can see why." Littie replied to her. XR was at this point still thinking up pickup lines when he thought up one. He smirked dangerously. If he messed up on saying this one little bit, the response was REALLY gonna hurt. He tapped Littie's leg and she looked down. "Yes?" She asked him. "IthinkyourreallycuteandIreallywannagooutwithyouandIthinkyourpretty. PleasePrincessPleasePrincess--" He began is a rush. Boosters eyes opened wide as he shouted, "XR no! Littie hates that!". A split second too late. Littie glared and her claws popped out, her cat ears began twitching. In the blink of an eye, XR was scrap metal. Retracting her claws, Littie folded her arms with a 'hmph!'. She turned to Buzz and asked, "is he always like this, sir?". Mira strugled to hold back barely contained laughter as Buzz merely rolled his eyes and Booster sighed. "Ow. I knew I should've just stayed quiet...."XR moaned. Sighing, Little looked at her bestfriend and new aqquaintances. "I think my life has fianally take the high road." She giggled. "Don't worry, XR. I can always rebuild what ever I demolish or take apart. Don't worry." Littie giggled. Gathering up the parts of XR she walked out. Suddenly, one his head fell out of her arms. "This is gonna hurt..." He muttered. Her tail though quickly lashed out and caught him in the blink of an optic. "Like I said. ANYONE who calls me Princess is gonna get it." She remarked acidicly as she strolled back to her room.  
  
To be continued.....  
  
A\N: So? Is it any better? Please let me know. I'm gonna try and keep everyone happy. Listen, CONSTRUCTIVE critisim this time folks. Constructive.  
  
~Peace~Love~Happiness~And Cherry Cokes for all~Kittie~ 


End file.
